Do not let my past you're doomed to repeat it
by HugeSpikefan
Summary: First attempt at fanfic please be kind! Angel & spike investigate a gentleman's nightclub! Spike thinks it might have something to do with Lube! Angel thinks supernatural! Gun no surgical implants in eyes! Harmony is human! have,s sexual contact. 18 disclaimer I do not own the characters or any of the copyrights this is mainly for fun!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction please be kind with your comments!

gun did not have the surgical implants in his eyes! Harmony is human!

this is going to be the pairings of Angel, Spike, Fred, Harmony, gun it is going to have sexual contact.

disclaimer I do not own are the characters are any of the copyrights this is mainly for fun! 18+N\A

Do not let my past you're doomed to repeat it!

chapter one

Angel sits at his desk looking through his schedule of meetings and events for the day. Harmony walks through his office door with a mug of blood 95.6 degrees Fahrenheit even. good morning boss says harmony As She lays the cup of blood on his desk. will there be anything else. I can get you says harmony Let me know when my 11 o'clock arrive says angel. will do boss as harmony walks out the office wearing a stripe red and white pants suit. Angel stares at a file about feuding devil Clans on the north side of LA how they want him to write up a Trinity for keeping both sides from slaughtering each other. Spike's suddenly walks in I need a car angel the last one ended up in the drink. why don't you just ask for the money Angel says you are one of my people now I've been thinking about giving you a salary. what your tight ass is actually going to let go of some of that money you hold onto so dearly asks Spike. Will gun and Fred have always got a check from me well in my employment. I am in your appointment am I States Spike. You are now states angel paycheck will be better than me giving you one of my cars that you'll just pawned off. and exactly what would I be doing for this paycheck asks spike muscle work mainly I have a meeting at 11 o'clock with two battling Clans bottletens and mousetens to write up a treaty. After Five Hundred Years of slaughtering each other they have decided they want wolfing & heart to write up a treaty for peace Angel States. so I just stand there and look pretty then spike sarcastically states. you are going to stand there with an axe behind your back in this nice suit that I bought for you and if any trouble breaks out between the two clans you will separate them states Angel. so I'm the bouncer then am I asks spike. You are that! put simply by Angel. I guess I should go and change then ask spike! Angel stares at him for a few seconds you do not have to wear the jacket but you do have to wear the tie says angel! He walks off with the dry cleaning in hand as he leaves the office his leather coat flys in the air behind hem! Angel thinks to himself how he loves the way that coat looks on him even though he got it off a dead slayer right after snapping

her neck. whistling sit at this desk looking over the prophecy 5 years and he's only been able to decipher 25% of it makes hem feel like a total failure just like his father treats him! Fred walks in so are you ready! Ready for what Wesley says we are going out to lunch silly don't you remember! of course I forgat still trying to figure out the rest of this prophecy were do you want to go out for lunch! gee I do not know you decide this time around States fred. how about Italian! sounds good to me says fried are you ready give me a moment Fred Wesley says as he get up to put on his jacket! ready good says Fred I'm famished Fred take Wesley's arm well leaving the office all way to the parking garage they walked towards a purple vmw wesley opens the door for her fred slides into placement into in her seat whistle close the door close walks around to the driver's side lets himself in starts the engine in slowly wakes his way out of the parking garage for the Italian restaurant 5 blocks away plenty of time for romantic lunch! well gun Stan's at harmonies desk talking her up. girl you are all kinds of fine states gun want to go out tonight I don't know if I have the time Angel has me making all this appointments plus I gotta get stuff ready for this benefit Harmony says sadly. anyway don't you have to be at the meeting with Angel at 11 States Harmony hell no Angel gitting Spike to be his muscle today he;s sick and tired of him taking his cars and pawning them or something like that I don't know I'm totally not getting involved in that crap State gun firmly! okay give me a minute I gotta grab my purse Harmony reaches underneath the desk and pulls out a pink Plaza purse ready Harmony States well so am I gun says in a confident tone!

Spike which very much at that moment that he had a reflection he just got done tying his tie! Its been over a hundred and twenty-five years since I've worn a suit he thought to himself! for some reason it felt like it was yesterday! time goes by so quickly! he remembers how Drusilla love dressing up as a princess she would look so much like the dolls! she would love to collect! IT did occur to him at the time that he was the only one in the relationship that seem to move forward in time with his looks in his clothing! ring ring ring the phone goes off in his coat pocket he goes in his coat pocket takes out his phone bushes answer hello he says into the receiver Spike where you at are you done yet I need you up here in 30 minutes they are already arising Angel States over the phone! Well don't start crying about it you going to make your mascara run! Spike! I don't wear mascara get your ass down here right now! It's no way that that's natural mate! Spike please! Angel relax I am right side outside the door turn around! It's a cell phone mate I can talk to you while I'm walking! what are you worried about anyway you said they wanted this treaty! what about one side losing their temper and slaughtering the other side angrily States angel! boss! what is it Harmony Angel snaps at her! the Clans are here would you like me to excourt them in! bring them in harmony please. sure thing boss! Has Harmony bounces away Spike could not help but notice how nice looking her butt was today in that pantsuit! I seriously got to get myself laid Spike things to himself. here they come Angel announces two clans dressed in aerial ropes bluish kind of greenish skin reply the Silvery bumps all over them! Angel greets them and Shakes every individual hand! well walking into the room one of the mountains ask is this one of your lawyers. no this is spike he's just going to help me in the meaning for nothing goes wrong want everything perfect for the Bloodshed can stop. well very well let's get on with this mountains States!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

9 o'clock P.M. Winifred is finishing up in the science lab! So who is this handsome stranger . Your prince in shining armor kidds Spike! how was the meeting this morning I know Angel was awfully anxious about it fred States! went down with out any incident do not know why he wanted me there in the first place. he's just stressed out from running this whole company Fred says Do not know way he even bothered taking over in the first place it is an evil Corporation and it's going to be still an evil corporation in the end states Spike. we have done a lot of good while we've been here argues Fred. let's see Angel has killed 1\2 of the staff. evil staff Winford ads. just do not see why he just can't fight evil without running an Corporation that made its there business of Defending evil that's all love. I do not think all their clientele was evil. there was one single soccer mom bloody delfel. he needs our support in this fight Angel knows what he's doing. why am I doubting that then Fred. so what are you doing tonight beautiful. trying to get Wesley to third base Fred teases has he even gotting to first base lov. I keep giving singles my feelings have changed things have changed between us for some reason he,s just not picking them up. wanker I swear! Be nice he's got a plate full with still trying to figure out the prophecy still and running his division. just make the first move! March right in there and say hey Wesley do me now or Spike will. Winifred laugh,s it's tempting Spike it's tempting! so u what to walk me to my car no worries love your prince in Shining Armor will make sure you get home safe and sound! thanks I'm luckiest princess in the Kingdom.

Gun &Harmony set at a bar. gun with a beer harmony with Martina. so what do you say? you want to dance? sure I guess so. Harmony says. I don't usually go dancing Harmony says why is that gun replied? well I did have a date for the prom and well since then explains Harmony since became a vampire I don't know I spent most of my time trying to be evil or with Spike treating me like I was his dog. I just wanted to go to France then he stakes me. I don't think Spike cares for you in that way! now it's obvious that he's attracted to you! when it come down to dating you and a relationship you're just a booty call basically when it comes to him! on the other hand gun explains! I would not mine have some of that on a date with a night out dancing and maybe a relationship! the Music Stops way too soon Herman & gun walk back to the bar and finish their drinks! they spend the rest of the evening until about midnight having a lovely conversation at this point gun brings her home then he goes home his self. Wall across LA Angel is sitting at a nice restaurant with werewolf girl that spike like tease angel with saying! It's nice seeing you again angel! Angel pauses for a few seconds and then soon says I've noticed you seem to like me! But I'm honestly I cannot return the same feelings without losing my soul because of the curse attached to it! I don't want to end up hurting you! So you don't even want to give us even a try? Angel tries for the right words her will understands! Angel I understand about the curse you have explain this to me more than once! I'm willing to take the chance! I really like you! Know about your past and what could possibly occur if you do lose your soul! Angel tries to explain to get To be honest I'm quite fond of you as well but I can't take the chance I hope you understand and I really wish I really would like if you stay in contact with me and use Warfarin and heart at your disposal! She slowly slides the chair from the table and gets up purchase the chair in before taking her hand off there's going to be a full moon in free days. I will be there and hopefully you will have a change of heart takes her hand off the chair and slowly walks away Angel Whispers to himself I can't take the chance.

LA Wolfram and Hart 8:00a.m. Angels going through a stack of files on his desk he has called Harmony in his offes more than once and still has not got her butt in the office at this point he's getting agitated. Angel pushes the button on the intercom system HARMONY in this office right now I need that file on the beok case. finally he hears back! Be right there boss! After a pause here's sorry. soon after the maybe notdoor to the office swings open Harmony Comes Marching in with file in hand and lays it on Angels desk I was kind of trying to set up some appointments. Appointments! Harmony Angel States angrily my schedule booked up for the rest of the month. Will there is the month after this month says harmony nervously. Go and double check make sure nobody has canceled for today trying to calm himself down. Sure thing boss Harmony turns around and walks out the door closing it behind her. Angel sits at his desk in States to himself that women is worse than Spike half the time continues to random to himself I should just fire her should probably make spiked my secretary I,ll have less aggravation! at the exact moment Spike come into the room so when do I get my first paycheck anyhow Angel pauses for a few seconds and then on the other hand maybe not. Angel opens the top drawer of his desk and takes out a notepad and writes down a number this is the number to payroll they should have all that information for you says Angel! Angel holds up the notepad for Spike can take it . I bloody hope so . I'm running out of beer money only got like maybe 3 beers in the freakin fridge and there's electricity I got a paid for I mean for god sakes it's not like I'm living in some kind of Crypt I have to freaking pay for bleeding swear! Stanley angel stand up reach in his jacket pocket takes a wallet out then open,s it take out a couple hundred dollars and tosses it on the desk there you go that should hold you over until they can cut you a check. Color Me impressed what,s getting in to you lately Angel this is not like you a brand new suit Money. Angel doesn't say a word just sits back down at his desk and try,s to go through the stack of folders it's been on since yesterday. well I guess whatever then mate then I'm going to be off spending the money. angel looks up from his desk and says I shouldn't need you today if I do give you a ring. what that Spike turns around and exit,s the office. Angel picks up his cup implicit to hes lips to drink just to noticed there's nothing in the cup no longer! SPIKE!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Wesley sits at his desk going over some old books. Winifred walks in wealey stands up from his chair walks around the desk and approaches her. have you not noticed how things have changed how maybe things are not what they used to be. wealey goes to say something Fred grabs him by his jacket collar pulling him against her lips well thinking to herself if this single doesn't work and there's absolutely no hope for this man.

when she pulls away Wesley has look of Amazement on his face he only need a second to get his wits about him and to kiss her back very passionately. excuse me mr. price intern say you are need over in the antler triple section Wesley pose away from Fred look sadder sweetly turn to the intern in says I am going home for the evening I'm pretty sure you could figure this one out for yourself. Fred How would like to join me for dinner this evening. I thought you would never ask states fred. Angel exit a meeting no agreements were reached I swear you 80% of time this does not seem even worth it he thinks to himself. walking towards harmonies desk Harmony Angel says what else is on the agenda for today. that's it boss you did have one more meeting. but they called and cancelled they said something came up more important. but I did get a cup of fresh blood on your desk Harmony States. thinks Angel says he turns away walks towards his office door. he enters his office he can see the cup of blood sitting on his desk. I Wonder there's anything in it as he thinks to himself.

Spike decided to go patrolling he needed to familiar himself with a LA if he was going to live in it. By the time Sunnydale what up I knew it like the back of my hand every sewer, every tunnel ,every Shadyplace he could stand in and watch her and sometimes talk. I love to listen to her. I loved the Pleasant times with her. the night the house fell down. I should have hold her close if only I had told her how much my feelings really meant. no you wouldn't have listened! I was nothing but a soulless monster to her at that point soul really make that much of a difference if what happened in the bathroom haved never happened if I had never slept with Anya if I've never left Sunnydale to get my soul what things have been the same at that moment would Buffy still have told me she loved me. There is a scream breaking Spike from his thoughts he stops in listens here's another one it's coming about 5 blocks away he thinks where is it come frome he leaves in the direction he thinks it is coming from. another scream now he knows he's on the right track he turns the corner to a dirty old alleyway some kind purplish losing gooey creature hunched over looks like a college kid he thinks to himself. guess I should have brought more than the steak with me he thanks. runs and lunches forward grabs the creature by its back and throws it halfway across the alley. creature lands with a thump seconds of being Dazed gets up fully run,s and lunges towards Spike who is standing there ready game face on!

Harmony finishes up getting all the files she needs to put on the boss's desk. So what are you up to tonight gun says as he approaches. I think I'm just going to go home and have myself a nice hot bath sounds good to me Gun says do you mind if I join you. honestly I don't think watching me in a tub it's going to be much fun for you. trust me gun says is watching you in the tub it's going to be very thrilling especially if I get to join you. are you coming on to me! no gun states I'm just standing here at the moment but later on I don't mind pulling out and jacking off on. not a biggie for me and you were going to be more than just a booty call want to go on a date first or do you want to go home have the bath and then go on the date or maybe just have brunch in the morning! brunch in the morning Harmony states with a big smile on her face are we taking my car or yours!

You keep smiling like that we're not going to make it to the car gun teasing. fine by me I've always wanted to try a back seat. I know you are one of the fun one gun says with the biggest smile on his face! Harmony grab her purse then pushes the intercom button boss I'm leaving for the day see you tomorrow! right after pushing her chair in harmony hears do not be late in the morning if you don't mind make sure the spike doesn't drink my blood when you sitting on my desk! Angel soon here's sure thing boss see you tomorrow!

Angel sit in silence not know what to do with himself at this time of the day he would be getting up and getting ready to go on patrol or investigate one of the many cases of individuals that would come in back in the day! really should take Spike up on that offer of patrolling thinks to himself ! then there's the problem with Warfarin and heart following he around the woman trying to freaking tell him that it's good PR!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

8 o'clock a.m. Wolfram and Hart. Angel sits at his desk. Harmony walks in with a cup of blood sits it on his desk there's a gentleman here he,s insisting on speaking with you I did till hem that you were booked up he say,s it's extremely important life or death situation Harmony says. wonder what's going on now! don't have enough on my plate! Harmony send him in. about 5 minutes past Harmony returns with will dressed gentleman. are you angel! Angel looks at him for a few seconds and then States yes I am Angel welcome to Wolfram and Hart what may I help you with! my name is Danny arson I own a club called balls north side of LA you came highly recommended by a couple of Clans on that side! Angel takes a couple seconds and then says your club named is balls it's homosexual gentlemen's club arson says . but it's called balls. I have bigger problems then the name of my club. Of course Angel says what,s the problem. well angel if I may call you angel One of my club attractions are my male strippers. Till me more Angel says listening. well it seems that some of my strippers have turned up missing Without a Trace I've actually gone to the authorities none of the family members of my employees have seen or heard from them. Etc. like they've disappeared Into Thin Air states arson. Angel walks over to his desk open up his top right drawer takes out a pen and a tablet walks back over to mr. arson hands it to him write down the address of your Club and me and a fellow associates will be there this evening to investigate. Arson takes the pen and paper quickly writes down his club's address hands it back. Angel I would very much appreciate this by any chance would you be of homosexual variety by any chance. for a second Angel is talking to back and then simply says (NO!) my loss I guess mr. Arson leaves the office Angel watches as he continues down the corridor!

Angel sits at his desk for a few seconds and then picks up his phone and dial spikes cell number. spike is sitting on the couch playing his Xbox getting really pissed off cuz it's been like an 45 minutes of this crap. suddenly there's a vibration in his left pocket bleeding hell what now left hand in his left pocket brings out his phone switch his finger over the surface pushes answer hello. I got a job for you I need you to meet me at this address downtown at a club called balls. hey do you know how to defeat level 12 on Diablo. No Angel States. Spike concentrate I need you at this club. yeah I got that why is it called balls! Homosexual gentlemen's club. Angel says! Run out of Lube! they've been having male strippers disappear I guess without any Trace there families have not heard from them or have they contacted their family in any manner! So they did not run out Lube then! Spike get your ass down here now I don't have time for this. Angel you never did have a sense of humor be down there as soon as I can get down there and I will bring them Lube just in case. SPIKE! You don't know they could have what out looking for Lube! Hangs up the phone. I should seriously rethink sending him to another office! Angel pushes the button on the intercom system. Harmony I need you to notify gun and Wesley and Fred I need to speak to him in my office real quick. sure thing boss Harmony says. done calling Fred in Westlake she quickly dial guns extension after 2 Rings gun picked up the boss man wants you in his office soon as possible. Tell him I will be there as soon as I can gun states how are you pretty lady! I'm good I had a good time last night Harmony says! You want to do it again tonight. I don't think you'll have the time Harmony explains I think Angel has a case tonight that's what he needs you for. that's a shame gun explaineds I was thinking maybe Ring 2 movie a nice take out U-Like Chinese! I love Chinese Harmony states we just have to do it some other night I would hurry up Angel kind of gets testy if you leave him waiting! Sure thing beautiful!

Angel is getting ready to leave his office just got done coming down from this apartment with a bag of weapons and other needed assessories. Wesley and Fred enter into the office so what is it Angel ferd says. A owner of a nightclub came in today says some his male strippers are disappearing Without a Trace. Me and Spike are going down to investigate. I need you guys to find out everything you can about the club its employees any Supernatural activity in might be going on in the area. Sense Lube dose not any thing to do with it. Westley and Fred look at angel with puzzled expressions on their faces! Wesley speaks up Lube Angel. Nevermind it's a homosexual gentlemen's club address to on the desk I got to go and meet Spike there. Angel Wesley starts name of the club. Balls the address is on the desk ads Angel again. Angel quickly grabs his bag and leave the office. so what's up gun says. Wesley, ferd are in the office they will till you we'll talk later. Got you gun ads walking towards Angels office. Gun enters the office so what's the big hubbub. I guess there's a nightclub in some of the strippers are turning out up missing Angels going to meet Spike there to see what's going on and he wants us to find out about the employees or Supernatural activity that might be going on Fred explains. maybe you should go enjoying Angel and Spike just in case they need backup with any thing just to be on the safe side. here's the address whistley ads and the name of the nightclub is balls and angels pretty sure it doesn't have to do anything with Lube for some reason. and you do Wesley ads. I have no idea how Lube would ever be in this equation! Well I'd better be off then. if we find anything tonight will give Angel a call let hem know explain spread with that gun leaves out with address in hand just going to be an interesting evening as he passes past harmonies desk he waves goodbye later Harmony gun says see you later Harmony says be safe she adds!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Spike and Angels stand at the bar for the last 30 minutes Spike has been offered several drinks by several gentleman. angel get an offer for a blowjob for some reason the gentleman thought Angel would be the bottom. making Spike chuckle for the last five minutes. nothing Supernatural seems to be occurring angel says looking over the crowd finally Wesley and Fred arrive Angel here you are! well I went over some information on the ride over from my intern at the office it does not seem to be anything on the books about any deals of any kind there actually isn't any supernatural activity at the moment either. what about demon activity ask angel. Not at this current time gun chimes in walking up. The two Clans have been avoided by the treaty there has been no further bloodshed. well that's good at least Spike chimes in. Angel says everyone split up start questioning individuals maybe someone will know something. Fred heads South encountering two couples discussing haveing a foursome. excuse me Fred says! I don't mean to interrupt but I have a few questions I would like to ask if you do not mind. The gentleman stop what there doing yes says one of the gentleman on right any questions you wish to ask. we usually don't get much women in this place may I ask what your business is. Fred starts off by saying I work for a law firm. the owner of the club contact us about the disappearing strippers. disappearing strippers one says thought they quit found other appointment elsewhere. I mean I have been coming to this club for 15 years and the one worked here nearly 14. I see Fred states. has anything bad happened here before. The four look at each. after a second one answers well there were the two gangs that were always fighting it's been quiet the last couple weeks though. well that's good at least! that's something indicates Fred! Fred thinks the gentlemen for their time. The gentleman wish Fred good luck on finding her answers.

Wesley encounter the exact same thing Fred countered the gentleman just believe the strippers found other employment. So wesley is off to find Angel after questioning at least ten individuals. On the other hand gun almost gets himself lucky. but luckily the gentleman understood. meanwhile Spike was being chated up by a gentleman trying to talk him into his first time with hem. I understand everything you stated to me mate and trust me if I ever decide to experiment in that manner! I can find a woman that's not going to mind using a dildo on me thanks anyway! Spike looks over the crowd and thinks to myself where is the great proof anyway. searching Spike finally sees him off in the corner talking to a gentleman that seems to be getting to second base it makes Spike smile to know that the proof might finally get lucky. Spike watches for a few more minutes in decides well I better go over there save his ass from this crap. Angel what do you think you're doing! I go to the bathroom when I come back you are hitting on another man. how could you do this to me after all these years we've been together all we ever meant to one another. The gentleman gets a terrified look in his eyes and apologizes immensely to spike for his error on thinking angel was not taken. Thanks Spike! Thank Spike! I catch you with another man and that's all you have to say to me your sleeping on the couch mr. Did you find anything out asks Angel. Yes I did you are a big bleeding cheat Spike States. Fred walks up Angel all the gentleman I spoke to. just believe they just found other appointment. All of them have not heard of anything happening and they thant the demon clans were just a bunch of gangs. what about you guys have you found anything out! Basically I get the exact same thing Angel States. what about you spike! I should try out dildos thats about it. maybe the strippers did go and find other appointment. Angel speaks up families would have least heard from them one of the reasons way we're here they have disappeared nobody has hearing from them whatsoever.

Fred Wesley says have you found out about the strippers. Fred wrapping har arms around his waist not a thing nobody seems to know anything. What about you guys! Spike shakes his head nada! Nobody seems to have seen anything Supernatural happen at all I came up with absolutely not thing includes angel. Angel gun shots out. I think I might have found out something the gentleman I just got done speaking to remembers seeing one of strippers talking to one of the members demon clan,s about three weeks ago! He states that he saw one of stripper get a peace paper after that the stripper didn't show up for work alright a week later. Alright Angels states everyone back to the office! I will have Harmony set up a meeting with the clans! We will Find out what happened one way or another! Spike accompanies Angel out to his car and joins him on the right back! so Spike speaks out I guess the clan,s like strippers. Probably using them for some ritual or something like that Spike looks over at Angel. That would be a first one mate! No I'm serious Spike you don't have any idea the things I've seen well in LA! So enlighten me then! First of all we have our demons that like to impregnate women! demons like to impregnate wome! inquire Spike. mystical pregnancy! I see please go on! Angel continue Nazi demons that believe that only pure diamond should roam the Earth. I guess that would count us out then wouldn't! Spike ads. Finally arriving at there destination Angel pull,s into the parking garage. Hem and Spike get out and head toward the elevators. They step into the elevator Angel pushes the floor button the doors close. so what do we do now mate Spike indicates! angel passes for a few moments in states that he will be going to bed you should do the same. Could have had you drop me off at the strip club angels I knew you were going to pull this. I am not pulling anything Angel States angrily. I'm tired! I'm going to bed we can not do anything more tonight! The elevator stops at Angel's floor Angel steps off. Spike remains on the elevator and pushing the basement button for parking garage. See you tomorrow then! the door closes as Angels staring at Spike! Spike think to himself! I guess! I can go to the strip bar for a while!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Do you think that makes me a deviant! You once asked me that but nothing ever came of it I've been waiting a hundred and plus years for you to make a move! Angel here's what spikes saying! Angel stares at him with confusion on his face! Don't you want me did you ever want me or did you just want to hurt seeing you on top of Drusilla Did! That was a long time ago Spike! Angel States! You do not get it! I'm still waiting for you after everything. Still waiting for you are you that blind! what exactly are you waiting for Spike. Angel says with anoyingmeant in his voice. YOU! So tell me mate. when are you going to be a deviant.

With that Spike grabs his jacket with both hands and pulls his body close to his. with one quick action. Spike plants his lips upon his. Angel pulls away. Spike what are you doing Angel shouts at him! Making the first move. I thought that was obvious. In the distance Angel can hear the phone ringing. You should get that mate! Might be your friend,s.

I'll be here waiting for you! Just one more day! My feelings are fading wait much longer! Angel did not get the rest of what Spike was trying to say because at that moment he woke up in his bed the phone still ringing. Angel waist no time grabbing the phone. Angel hears a voice on the other end of the phone it is harmony. what is it Harmony Angel says the Clans should be here around 1 o'clock in the afternoon they said not sooner than that! Thanks Harmony! I should be down in about an hour and a half please have a mug of blood ready for me on my desk. Sure thing boss Harmony hangs up the phone. Angel gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom to take a shower. Is Angel in Harmony looks up to see Spike! He's not in yet just got done talking to him about a half an hour ago! I guess I'll go in his office then. states Spike. Do you mind taking this in with you it's Angels blood. I Do not mind if I do Spike takes the MOG and heads towards Angels Office closing the door behind them once door is close Spike quickly Downs the red liquid setting the empty mug on Angels desk.

Spike sets in angels chair looking out the window. The door to the elevators open Angel emerges and notice that Spike sitting in his chair. Up he says! Do not want to Spike States knowing that he's annoying angel. Spike this is too early in the morning for this get up for I can get on with my work. So tell me angel can you see the sunrise and sunset here. Yes you can. get up now and when the sun sets you can sit in my chair. What about the Clans then. they should be here around 1 o'clock according to Harmony. Spike get,s up and walks towards the window and leans against it back facing out. Looking over his shoulder out into the city. You got to love these windows will no bursting into flames anyway! It is nice not having to work in Lamplight all the time. agrees angel. Do you remember the old lamp lights. I used to sit in the corner by one when I was riding the my poetry in life mate! We had candles. I remember how the Flames would dance Shadows against the wall when I would arrive home and my father's would give me one of his lectures how I'm going to end up a nothing. Well I guess you can rub wolfing and heart in Dear Old daddy's face. I ripped my father's throat out Spike! I sired my mother. I guess we all have problems then. Spike go and put on the suit that I bought you! For the meeting you should have enough time to go home back here! I guess I'm off then spikes states as he leaves office. Angel reaches his cup brings it to his lips about to drink then realizes that the cup is empty turning his wrist with the cup in it faces it upside down. One Singular drops from the rim of cup drops onto the desk. Next time I am going to drink my blood directly from his juggler. Angel princess his finger on the intercom button. Harmony please bring me an another cup of blood before Spike get,s here. Sure thing boss! about 10 minutes passed before Harmony enters the office with a cup. Hear you go Boss 95.7 exactly. Take this another cup Harmony in the future can you make sure that Spike does not drink my blood before I have a chance. Sure thing boss sorry.

Harmony leaves Angels office and heads towards your desk. where gun is waiting for her so what's up beautiful! nothing much just got done giving the boss another mug of blood! what you been up to. Just finishing up some cases for the day you want to go out to lunch! Sure Harmony says. meanwhile back in the science lab in winifred's office her and Wesley are in a passion embraced lips locked! Wesley has his arms around her waist coasting down words feeling silky texture of the dress she is wearing. Without warning Fred puts her hands on the front of Wesley's pants massaging the front of his member. Fred what are you doing! Wesley says startled. Getting lucky! replies Fred. I got condoms holding one up in her left hand come on stud. show me what it's all about. Fred takes Wesley's right hand and puts it on her right breast. and States I would not mind having sex any other place then a bed What's it gonna take to get you in my bed anyway if we waited. Wesley finally makes up his mind grabs her and plants his lips on top of her lips. Fred puts herself where her back is facing the desk. Wesley takes her clue and lift her up by her waist sitting her on the desk. Fred again puts her hand down the front of his pants again massaging his member. well he works kisses down her neck. he pulls away and starts slowly pushing the straps of her dress down her arms! well he does that Fred unbuckles the front of his pants slowly unzipping them. taking his member out and massaging it with even Strokes up and down! Wesley moans in pleasure well he cups Fred's breast and massages them. Fred positions her legs on either side of with Wesley's. Well sharing a kiss fred guides Wesley's member to her sax sliding in Wesley bucks feeling Fred fully. Fred lets out a gasp Wesley begins pumping in and out slowly at first increasing his speed well fred holds onto him. soon there's a knock at the door. hate to bother you but the curtains are open and we can see ya. Fred & Wesley sunley stop fred looks over Wesley shoulder and surely enough the currents are open. Didn't mean to bother you but I thought you guys would like to know that little fact they hear the gentleman say right before they hear him walk down the stairs!


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Fred wakes up in Wesley arms in Fred's apartment. good morning handsom! fred says! good morning how was your sleep! states wealey! wonderful with you here. I think we should get up and go to work now we still need to find out what happened to the stripper,s! States Fred! well back at the office gun is talking Harmony up again! thought since you had such a good time last night I was hoping that tonight we could go out again and maybe take things a little further! says Gun! I would love to! Harmony says now if you would scuse me. I have to take the bosses blood and today's paper work to him! see you later beautiful! indicates gun! Angel sets at the end of his bed thinking about what could possibly have happened to the missing strippers! finally he stands up and head toward the bathroom to take a shower! since Angel already sleeps in the nude all he has to do is turn the shower on he turne,s it to medium-high! he waited a few minutes for it to warm up and then stepped in! taking a washcloth in a bar of soap so he can start a lather! starting on his muscular chest rubbing it in softly but firmly! working his way down to his stomach finally firmly against is member rubbing the shaft firmly up and down with the cloth letting his imagination run wild! thinking of him all the dirty little things he should of have did to him in the past that he should do now as he imagines himself ramming into him he speeds up is rubbing of his member! He,s begging him to give it to him good! Spike moves his hips back against his matching the Rhythm of his hips as he gets up on his knees to reach his one hand behind him while twisting his waste for he could give angel kiss! when Spike kisses him it's sends Sparks through hem taking them over the edge! they fall forward Angel collapsing on top of him Breathing heavily! finally coming back to himself Angel studies himself with one hand against the shower wall! he quickly finishes up exit the bathroom and gets dressed in a timely fashion!

The door to the elevator open,s Angel intereses office he notices Spike sitting in the chair on the opposite side of his desk! finally decided to join land of the living! hello Spike! so what exactly are we going to be doing today angel! well I got meetings I have to attend to and this evening we need to go back to the club again! I need to talk to the owner again! and will I be a company you! States Spike! yes your help will be needed this evening Spike! Angel notices how spike is sitting in the chair one leg draped over the arm! he sometimes wonders if Spike notices How he looks at hem! then he thinks to himself he obviously doesn't! angel speaks! Spike why don't you go and do something for the day just be back here around 5 p.m.! Need some cash! Spike States plainly! how much! enough to make a stripper very happy! says Spike! Angel reaches his hand into his coat pocket takes out his wallet brings out $100 bill plot sit on the desk tells Spike take it to the payroll they will give you singles! see you later tonight mate! With that Spike gets up and exit,s the office! Angel Lift up his cup up on the desk and look,s in it first well look at that he think,s to myself he actually left me some blood the cup is 25% full! he finishes the blood that spike leaves behind. angel here's Harmony say over the intercom boss your 9 o'clock is here! Angel pushes the button on the intercom system send them in harmony! sure thing boss! Harmony tells a tall gentleman in a grey well done suit the boss will see you now as she goes to walk around her desk to escort him to the office he puts his hand up and says i can find my way! okay Harmony says have a good meeting she adds! We will! I believe it will be a meeting your boss remembers for always the gentleman States

The door to Angels office opens angel looks up to see a very well-dressed gentleman walking through the door. mr. angel I believe I'm mr. Perkins. Angel gets up and walks around the desk and puts out his hand for mr. Perkins to shake. nice meeting you welcome to Wolfram and Hart how may we serve you. You can start with! Dropping your investigation about the nightclub. Excuse me angel States! You heard me the gentlemen States! you are investigating the night aren't you! I do not see how that's any of your business but yes we are investigating! the owner contacted us personally! And what exactly did the owner say about the problem he haveing! states mr. Perkins! And what exactly is your problem that you come into my office demanding me to drop a case! I find that a little on the suspicious side! I have simple of he,s ex employees working for me! would they happened to Be his missing strippers by any chance! indicates angel! As a matter of fact they are mr. Perkins says! At this point Angel is more pissed off than he could ever put into words. forgive me if I do not believe you one of the comments the owner had! they did not contact their family members and their family members have not been able to get ahold of them in weeks! You do not have to believe me mr. angel! you are more than welcome to come to my place of business and talk to the gentleman personally yourself! The gentleman holds out in his too intense fingers his business card! Angel stares at it for a few moments before taking it he turns it over and he looks at it! what time is good for you States angel! since I hear that you might have a little bit of a sun allergy problem come around 5 o'clock in the morning before the sun rises! I would say sooner but we don't start sitting up into four if you get my drift! With that the gentleman turns around and begins to exit the office stops turns once more angel you're more than welcome to bring a friend! I'm insure you mr. Parkins! I will have company with me! I look forward to it mr. angel with that he leaves the office! Angel turns around and heads for his desk picking up the phone and dialing spikes number just to get a voicemail leaves Spike a message to get his butt back to the office pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 chapter 8 about 3 hours pass Spike enters the room. Angels busy at his desk forming task for the next day. I got your message. Spike States. about how long ago Angel inquires about 45 minutes ago I was clear across town. Spike indicates. I just got done speaking to a mr. Perkins owner of the other nightclub states that he has the strippers in his appointment. explains angel. case solved then State Spike. no me and you are going to be going to the club this morning 5 clock to check his story out in to speak to these strippers that are supposedly the missing ones. spike hears this turn around to head out of the office. angel speaks out in states where do you think you're going. well you said 5 this morning I'm going home to play some Xbox and then come back around 4:30 didn't think you wanted to pal around for the rest of the night indicate Spike as he turns around once again and exits the door. angel stands there and stares at him as he walk out and close the door well I guess I better go to bed for awhile at least Angel turns around heads towards the wall behind his desk. the panel slowly opens to reveal a elevator door the second later elevator door itself . Angel steps onto the elevator pushes the button labeled penthouse. the doors closed the elevator starts moving upwards. about 10 seconds pass the elevator stops moving the elevator doors open in angel enters his penthouse suite. Angel walks through his Penthouse interest his bedroom and start undressing. Angel sleeps in the nude he slips right underneath the covers lays his head back onto the pillows. thinking about his plans for his visit to the nightclub . his thoughts drift to spike. about many things why was he across town what was he up to was he going to have to clean up another one of his messes like back in the old days. how beautiful his eyes are how he would love to see the expression and motion flash across them . as he feels his body and lowers his head to kiss him. thinking about this gets him semi-hard. so he lowers his hand rubbing against his stomach into Eerie Church the line of his pubic hair. where he massages the base of his penis with his fingers. putting his penis at the base between his thumb and is pointer he imagine that it is Spike's hand down his pants kissing his neck nuzzling him having his arm around him. slowly he works his hand down the shaft. moving so softly and so slow stroking up and down. he can feel a drop of pre-c** start drizzling down the shaft. as his excitement grows he starts to bulk his hips upward. perfectly in timed with his hand movements. oh my God I have my dick inside of hem he feels so luxurious Angel thinks to himself as he finally hits is climbmax. coming down from his high. he came all over the underneath the covers and now can feel the wet spot so he moves over to the other side of the bed closes his eyes and Drift Off to Sleep not before setting the alarm for 3:30 a.m..

Angel awakes to someone shaking him. opens his eyes to see Spike looking into his face. what are you doing in my room shouts angel how are you getting in here. took the elevator it's 10 minutes to 5 in the morning. I got sick of waiting for you security said you went up to your penthouse. explain Spike. it is not indicates angel had my alarm set for 3:30. I guess your alarm didn't go off peaches because it's almost 5. indicate Spike will pointing to his alarm clock that's flashing 4:55 exactly. we going or not otherwise I'm going to bed. didn't you already go to bed asks angel. no I went home and I play Xbox like I said I was going to do then I left and came here waited for you looked for you security said you went up to your Penthouse and and you have not haven't come down. buildings wired with security cameras . I think you should have known that in fact you're the big boss man. whatever Spike let me get dressed . got any blood in the fridge. I might have some don't drink it all . whatever gave you the idea that I would drink it all indicates Spike. because my mug is always empty on my desk and I'm not drinking out of it cuz I never get a chance to because of someone explains angel. my bad Spike says as he exits the bedroom and heads towards the kitchen . Spike enters the kitchen heads towards the fridgerator opens it. finds a thermos full of blood about 25% full . thanks about drinking the blood directly from the thermostat has a second thought in looks through the cupboards for a cup. finding one that looks clean Spike empties the contacts into the cup. And then puts the cup in the microwave. the microwave dings Spike puts cups to his lips the liquid is not too hot so he Downs the blood with one quick action. Angel enters the kitchen with a suit on with no tie. you're out of blood explain Spike . I told you not all of that angel says with irritation. you only had two cups worth left. Angel stairs at Spike for a couple of seconds. And then finally says come on let's go. Angel and Spike head towards the elevator doors. where Angel pushes the button that leads to the garage underneath where he keeps his cars. the door suddenly open Spike an angel exit the elevator and head towards the Corvette. suddenly Spike outside very excitedly I didn't know you had one of those. Angel snaps back very quickly and loudly no. know what . indicate Spike. no your not getting car . I didn't say I wanted your sodding car. I know you spike get into this car right now we got to go we're already late . and whose fault is that Spike snaps back. cuz I remember being on time . and you were still in bed I had to wake you up. get in the car Angel says will trying not to clench his teeth. whatever Spike says he opens the car door and slams it while he's completely seated. Angel starts to car up and starts to head out of the parking space. put your seatbelt on and don't slam my car doors . yes sir! Spike says will giving a military salute. Spike puts on his seatbelt he is instructed to do so . well I hope the sooner doesn't mind us being late . add Spike. Angel does not say anything they drove to the club and complete silence Spike looks out the window. but noticing every once in awhile . in his side Vision that angel looks over at him once in awhile.

about a half an hour passes Angel and Spike pull up to a parking lot to a club angel polls into the driveway into the parking lot and Parks his vehicle into one of the empty spaces. Angel turns to spike as the exit vehicle. I'm going to talk to the owner I want you to look around the cloud for anything suspicious. I'm going to give you older with the picture of the missing strippers. I want you to note see any of them. then I'm posed to report directly back to you if I do Spike. that would be nice. just make a note of that and anything else that might look suspicious or out of the ordinary for a nightclub. besides a bunch of horny women and homosexuals ripping off their underwear and throwing them at the dancers. Angel puts the folder to Spike's chestwith the palm of his hand Spike grabs the folder before it can fall. don't angel heads towards the door to enter. Spike starts to follow. by the time he reaches the door the door is shut behind angel. opens the door and enters the nightclub. watches Angel for a second walking towards the back of the club. Spike looks around the entry of the club and notice is a bar to the left with a bartender setting up for the day. so far I don't see anything out of the ordinary says to himself . he walks over to the bar . puts the folder on the calendar . opened it up and ask the bartender if he has seen any of the men in the folder. the bartender walks over to him looks at the pictures. States clearly yes I have served. the dancers that work here why do you ask. because these dancers were reported missing. I see the bartender States. can get the owner for you he is in the office. that's okay yeah it is already back there are still heading back there to speak to them they had an appointment this morning. I see the bartender States. about what time did these men start stripping at this club if I may ask. I would say about a couple months ago. we get a lot of turnover . due to the other club location. Spike thinks for a moment what does the other clubs some have to do with the turnover of the strippers. because my good man does Club not get same amount of business coming in as is that club I think the location is the reason we're just too close to each other and that one has been here quite longer period of time this one has. how long has this club been in business. bartender things for a moment . I've been here about a year . the last bartender left like a month before I was hired and I think this club was like opened a year-and-a-half before that. the one down the road is been open for the last 15 years or 20. Spike looks at the bartender and thinks for a moment. my sociate wanted me to look around for anything suspicious. you seen anything suspicious out of the ordinary yourself. to be honest. the strippers. the strippers Spike repeats. the strippers correct the bartender says. as in how. Spike asks. no mirrors in the dressing room the bartender indicates will giving spike a look while pointing towards the mirror behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 Amy

By admin

Pseudomonarchia daemonum – Johann Wier (1583) (quoted)

Amy is a great president, and appeareth in a flame of fier, but having taken mans shape, he maketh one marvelous in astrologie, and in all the liberall sciences, he procureth excellent familiars, he bewraieth treasures preserved by spirits, he hath the governement of thirtie six legions, he is partlie of the order of angels, partlie of potestats, he hopeth after a thousand two hundreth yeares to returne to the seventh throne: which is not credible

Angel sits in his office cross from Wesley. that's all the book says about them Wesley States. so why are they in La then. well since they came to us obviously business Wesley States again. what do they want from us with are they expecting us to do for them angel axed. assuming they're guessing there we can help them establish their throne. may I remind you Angel the wulfen and heart is basically as old as Humanity itself. I guess wolf ran in heart have tried in the past to help the Amy but was unsuccessful. so why did they come back to us then angel States. one did mention that they believed we could help now because he Champion now is the head of the division. and what's me being a champion have to do with any of this. not quite sure Wesley indicates. maybe because you're good and usually will usually the Hearts bosses are evil. but isn't Amy supposed to be evil itself indicates angel. what I have read it does not indicate either way there is no diffidence if Amy that I have read to indicate if Amy was good or evil. alright when's the meeting. so we are going to help them Wesley asks. why not. do you want me to contact Spike and have them at the meeting for you. am I going to need them there indicates angel. I have no idea. go ahead and contact him Wesley. guess I'm going to have to hear his mouth about it sooner or later. about what angel. don't ask. very well I'll be in my office with that Wesley exits the office. Angel sits at his desk like a pile of paperwork that he has to look through. he thumbs to the folders . noticing one is from his private eye that he has watching Buffy. he decides to look through it . just general information . Rawlings daily activities. some photographs. Angel pics one photograph up. stares at at the moment. as if talking to her in person. I cannot pretend not to know what you saw in him. with that puts the photograph back into the folder . closes the folder and put it in the top middle drawer. Harmony walks in with a mug of blood. here you go boss . sits the mug onto his desk. thanks Harmony. I might need you to make an appointment for Amy. when should I be expecting to talk to her. Amy's a clan of demons Harmony. oh Harmony States I knew that. is there anything else I can get for you. no I'm good Harmony let you know. okay boss Harmony turns around and exits the room. walks to her desk where the phone is already ringing. picks it up hello Wolf's heart how may I help you. it sounds like a young man on the line. I could probably fit you in 3 weeks from Thursday he's like super booked. the gentleman indicates did he needs to see Angel as soon as possible. it's his main priority at the moment. well I can call you if there's any cancellations that's all I can do for you at the moment Harmony assist on. the appointment not sounding very happy about it. Harmony hangs up the phone and starts thumbing through some magazines that she has at her desk.

so how are you doing. Harmony hears state to her . she looks up to see gun. just taking a break. would you like to take a break with me . I don't need to be in court until 3. I would but I think the boss would get mad. let me take care of that gun states I got to go and drop some stuff off. Harmony shakes her head yes. Gun heads towards Angels office door . enters angel I have the papers for the Amy demon. so what does the Amy demon want Angel axe. where am I supposed to pair Angel States looking at some paperwork. simple Angel they just want the seventh Dimension back. I guess they left to explore this Dimension and another demon Clan took it over and they have not been able to get back in since. so what do I have to dodge a sacrifice what. basically they want you to evict the clan that has stayed in the dimension for the last centuries basically refuses to let them enter. seriously they all came to this Dimension at once. Angel axe . not believing what he is hearing. I guess a lot of them like this Dimension decided to settle down numbers went down allowing for another how to easily defeat and take over. you know how it goes angel. has happened here in this Dimension with Mortals. and what does the other Clan want . in exchange for them to leave the dimension. that's the tricky part they're actually not up for negotiation.. they fill that they won it fair and square. I'm still working on. but in the meantime do you mind if I take Harmony out for lunch. you know she has no Soul right. I'm aware angel. fine whatever don't get that. what's that Wesley turns around exits the office . walks to harmonies desk. hand on the decks loud enough to make a noise to get harmonies attention. the boss said we can go to lunch . really shouts Harmony . really really . Harmony grabs her purse and grabs guns arm and the head towards the parking garage. Wesley and Fred are having a nice makeout section in the office course with curtains. kiss Fred's nipple also slightly. Fred loans Softly while holding the back of Wesley's head towards her breast. Wesley comes out from the breast to give Fred a passionate kiss intertwining their tongues. Wesley pulls back and looks Fred in the eye. I am so glad you got curtains he States. the better for me to grope you with. as Fred massages his crotch. that will get you nothing but pregnant Missy. maybe I have a little something in my pocket. that is if you don't mind a desk instead of a bed . but I would love for you to be in my bed I can't wait to have you in it. I'm going to take you so hard. Fred laughs. so is that a no or yes . cuz you know they have expiration dates on them. very funny Wesley says. I get back to work. Angel seems even more agitated since the club incident. who would figure . A vampire would open the strip clu Steel the help from a competitor by turning them into the undead. I got to go Wesley says . but I'm going to try to make it back to your place this evening. he gives Fred a quick kiss on the lips before hurrying off. walking paths Knox Wesley Hiers curtains come in handy don't they. Wesley does not make a comment back just continues out the door.

Spike walks into Angels office . what do you want spike Angel says with irritation. nothing I guess just seen what's up you got any work for me or anything like that. I might have another clan negotiation here soon. what's the story on that. not much one clan got kicked out of the dimension and been trying to get back in for the last couple centuries more than that to speak of. I can't wait to see the Twist on this one. Angels slams lid to the folder he's looking at it looks up its bike . that was not a twist . we knew something Supernatural was going on . know you thought there might be something suture National going on you had no clue Spike indicates. shut up Spike the shouts. or do me he adds in his head. well I guess I can go see what friends doing she always appreciates my company. I would appreciate your company to if your mouth was on my dick. thinking to himself. fine. Angel States. I'll let you know when I need you. are you sure about that. indicate Spike. do you want to get paid or what. I usually don't get paid for that. that was the agreement. Spike's smiles. I don't think we ever made an agreement on that. let me know about the Clans if you would . he gets up from the chair heads towards the door. Angel doesn't say a word. where is your girl Friday anyways Spike axe at the doorway . will you just go already. fine fine whatever. what that Spike x the door to pay Fred a little visit. Fred and Knox are busy working on an experiment when Spike enters the lab. so how's my favorite girl doing. fine how you doing Spike due to the lab . said with an upbeat tone . nothing much indicates Spike. Angel kicked me out of his office he's having one of his grumpier days . so I thought I would pay you a visit see how you been getting on. I've been getting an great Spike are trying to figure out whatever this was originally supposed to be. about indicates Spike do with that perfect brain of yours. I know. is there anything I can do. not really not unless you know anything about nuclear physics. well I guess I'm going to be playing more Xbox . I thought you liked Xbox Fred interrupt. yeah I do but you know. you do too much of one thing kind of get bored of it after a while . plus I've been on the same level for the last past 3 days. you know I could probably get you a strategy guide it will get you past that level Knox indicates. strategy guide. yeah of course all the games have them. I can also go online and get you some walkthroughs and some cheat codes I just need the name of the game and what level your on. so basically all Gamers cheat. well yeah Knox ads it either that there would be a lot of game consoles thrown through windows. alright sounds good to me Spike Place him with the information. come by tomorrow evening I should have it for you then Knox say!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angel laid in bed while Spike swirled circles on his chest. Angel slowly wakes up. Realizing this somebody is touching his chest Whitley looks to find out who just to find Spike. Spike what are you doing Angel yells. Thought making your dreams come true.. and why would I want you trolling circles on my chest. But cause you were moaning my name in your sleep like a big poof. I mean angel I don't blame you I'm quite a dish. spike lays on his side with his head propped up on his left hand. With a grin on his face a mile long. Spike why are you here. I was wondering if I could borrow one of the cars. I've already given you three already. Well I need another one. I cannot keep on giving you Vehicles bike you got to keep one. Just one more then. Is that really going to hurt you! you have like 50. No I have 30. then Angel realizes to himself that is quite a lot of cars to have. Fine I will let Harmony know. So would you like to do anything in particular indicates Spike. Spike looks at Angel waiting for an honest answer this time around. Like usual the answer is always the same. Spike get out of my room. Spike would have told him to stop trying to fool himself. But yet it did not work very well when he told Buffy that. For some reason people can't knowledge what they want and then go for it At least with him anyway. Angel Spike says as he goes to leave. Angel does not acknowledge it spikes presence no longer at the moment. I don't think your deviant. Over the time I've known you I have thought of you as many things deviant wasn't one of them. But I'm getting sick of waiting. With that said Spike exits the room to leave the apartment angel stands there not knowing what to make of with Spike just said. He chooses a casual look for today. A blue dress shirt striped tie dress trousers nothing special. He does need more dress clothes doesn't he Angel things to himself. Maybe a shopping trip should be in order period in the olden days you want to dream of tokens bike shopping everyone in the store would ended up dead in seconds. Course it's the way they were back there wasn't it. You never understood why he was so wild. And then he goes and changes everything about himself. Course the name change is my fault isn't it for telling him to change it. If I could only go back and let him know how I truly felt about him going to start. Maybe things would have been different. With all do honestly after he sired Drusilla he never did touch her into Spike was sired. Doing her what's the closest thing he could get to doing him. The smell of him on her. On her. I wondered if Spike know she likes it up the ass.

The doors to the elevator to his office open Angel enters. Wesley is waiting there with a file in his hand. Have a good night sleep. More or less what's up. Just meaning you have this afternoon. You're not going to like this Angel Wilford and heart was representing a murderer. He has committed three murders will being back in Los Angeles. And I like always plans on Warfarin and hard to represent him. Well Wesley Angel says lights represent tongue and make sure his ass ends up in jail why don't we. The meaning is at 2 this afternoon angel gun will meet you in the conference room as he lays the folder in front of the Angel and exits the office


	11. Chapter 11

Everything seemed have been slowing down lately. Everyone in their own rhythm of things. Repetition the same deck thing and day out. He's bored of his work. But unfortunately the curse won't let him go out and blow some steam. Spike enters the office wearing red leather pants and a red patterned shirt that you can see his skin underneath. Angel looks up from his desk. Aren't you getting sick and tired of doing this job. Well if I don't do the job it won't get done. You want to go out and have some fun. Like what Spike. I can't go patrolling because I don't have a news crew for my friend hard following me. I can't do basically anything else because of the curse. Why don't you just get the curse removed. Cuz he would remove myself Spike. Bugger all that angel. I mean get the curse removed and still have your Soul intact. I have proven that you can get us all without being cursed. There's probably a way to separate the curves from the soul without removing yourself. And I sometimes think to myself why haven't you ever just got the curse removed that way you can actually live. Spike why are you here. New orders remember I work for you. I haven't heard from you in a while. You get a weekly paycheck spike a matter if I have anything for you do or not. I got your number I'll give you a call when something comes up. I'm bored angel. Let's go out and do something. Let's see me go out with you and do something. It's not high on my list Spike. I'll help you find a way to get rid of the curse. Angel slams his pen on the tape and patiently. If you had not noticed Spike I'm in the middle of signing paperwork that needs to be done before I leave. I don't have time for this right now. All work and no play makes Angel a dull boy. Even dollar when you can with the curse.

Spike plops down in the chair with one leg over the arm. Butter this he says. Why didn't you ever have a second go with me. Spike says out of the blue. Angel looks out from his new folder that he is opened. What are you talkin about Spike. I mean back in the day angel. We had that one night. And the next day it was like it never even happened in the first place. No I don't want to sound old girly and say wasn't any good. But come on mate seriously. Angel remembers that night as if it was yesterday. And he also remembers Buffy saying that when he had lost its soul. He stares at Spike for several minutes. Spike why are you bringing this up all of a sudden. What's his have to do with anything that's going on right now. Because you big prefer. I want to know why you never tried getting into my pants again after that night. And if it's because I just wasn't any good I would like to remind you made to that was my first time with a man. And maybe I wanted a second night or third night or a fourth night. I mean you were doing everyone else in the f****** house. Angel is a little drawn back and doesn't know what to say or do you even think about what spike is saying at the moment. Remember the big speech Angel there is no belonging no mine. Remember that when I found you on top of Drew when I got back. It's not like you and Darla were exclusive to one another. You had your dick up Drusilla every chance you got even know she was mine. But you could only put your dick up move one time. Seriously my ass is not good enough my girlfriend's pussy was good enough for all those years plus the years you lost yourself. I only lost myself for a couple months Spike. Really made cuz it felt like f****** years to me. Maybe I just wasn't hell's on Wheels enough for you. News plants Angel I've been your best mate since day one. All you have ever done is f*** my girlfriend. Belittle me put me down. I even let you stick it up my ass and that was not f****** good enough for you. And we are on the same side again Angel and its exact same thing it was a hundred effing years ago. What's with the use of the F-word usually is not your style Spike. F****** angel. Do I have to say it any more clear mate. Spike brings his leg down from the arm of the chair sit forward. Looks Angel straight in the eye. You owe me a shag for over a hundred years of screwing my girlfriend. And when it's done it's going to be me Estates if you are worth the second goal not the other way around. And with that Spike gets up in the chair and hits for the door to exit. He puts his hand on the doorknob turns around and states to Angel and you better find something for me to do cuz I'm bleeding boring out of my goddamn mind right now. Cuz if you had a notice. I've been nice to you I've listened to you and I have not come to you in here in a daily basis. Driving you up the wall. Cuz I know how to do it and you know I know how to do it very well. So unless you want me going back to be a royal pain in your ass. With that Spike exit the room and slams the door behind them walking paths harmonies desk. Harmony shout out to them he continues walking.

Somebody's in the mood Garden says the harmony. Well his mood. Harmonies phone rings and she's cut short of finishing her sentence. She picks up the phone Warfarin and heart May how can I help you. After writing down in appointment time and date for a client. I'm posed to give him his paycheck. I guess Blondie bear is going to have to get it sometime later or tomorrow pending when he's going to be back. His loss gun States. They did you want to go to that bar. When you get off work. Sure Harmony says. just make Just make sure I don't drink too much this time. You going to make it harder for me taking advantage of you Harmony. Taking advantage of me so that's what you're calling it really cuz I thought I was the one to rip the shirt off you. And silk is expensive. I think I make enough. You better you owe me a blouse. I'll see you after work I got to finish this or the boss man's going to have a coronary. Army I don't think Angela's cape for having a coronary he's dead remember. That's not my fault Harmony says with a smile on her face. I'll see you later harm. God turns around and heads out. Fred and Wesley are making out in her office like usual. After Fred it's done kissing Wesley she asked Wesley if he wants Chinese or tacos. Tacos with Lee says. You're just saying that cuz you know tacos in my favorite. I don't know Fred maybe I like tacos period really red states with a Coy smile on her face. You know what I like. No what do you like Fred. I like big fat juicy hot dogs. You want to know how I eat them. How Fred. Well I don't use a bun. I start from the tip and I ever so lightly nibbling time to the center. And I kind of role the dog around in my mouth really getting the taste of the meat. Oh I really enjoy the kind that have the creamy cheese filling. Cuz you just have to work for that feeling to come out I love just sucking and nibbling and stroking with my tongue into that feeling just pops right out. What that Fred reaches down. And puts her hand right on Wesley's hard member and gives it a squeeze. As a matter of fact I think I want a hot dog right now. And I don't think you can wait cuz I am absolutely famished. Fred slowly gets to her knees. Wesley watches her with Blissful eyes. Once on her knees Fred starts to undo Wesley's pants. First lighting a leather through his buck buckle. And then popping the button loose slowly unzipping the fly being careful not to snag any meat. Once Wesley's member is free from his clothing. Bread makes busy work. Ever-so-slightly dipping the tip into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the helmet. Sliding more down as she allows Wesley to feel her teeth drag across his member. He continues to watch her enjoying the Sensation that she's giving him. She pulls back while sucking in words. She's watching him as she does so as he's watching her. She goes forward again engulfing her mouth and throat around his full member. His curls tickle her nose. Everytime she backs away she sucks as she does so. And every time she comes forward you can feel the tip of his penis touching the back of her throat in the tonsils all the Glorious tonsils. Wesley things to himself he just wants to grab her head and just thrust and thrust. Fred slowly speeds up her momentum of her Strokes with her mouth. Taking his number out of her mouth she takes her tongue and licks from the base all the way to the tip sucking on the tip helmet. Sliding her mouth all the way back down again she speeds up her move it to a rapid pace. Using one hand cup his balls she gently massages them like to stress relieving balls. Suddenly she feels Wesley's hands on her head. He starts to thrust his hips. Fred lets him do so. Every time you've actually spits. She sucks as hard as she can. About 15 twist later. Wesley comes. Fred can feel his come entering her mouth. Feeling it. She tries not let the come leak out between the corners of her mouth around his member. When his climax is complete. French tries to let go of his member without letting any of the come drip from her mouth. Wesley looks at her reaches down to give her a kiss and she swallows his c**. When their lips meet Wesley dips his tongue inside her mouth and can taste himself in her. Fred Returns His kiss their tongue. Dance e draw back. He is now on his knees. He looks her in the eyes. You know you don't have to swallow. Fred wraps her arms around his neck. I like to swallow. Specially when it comes from you. With that she kisses them. And like usual someone's knocking at the door hollering your name. Brad pulls back in his smiling and laughing. I'm so glad I put those curtains up. Wesley cracks a smile and starts laughing as well. Well I guess I better be getting back to work as well as you. He gives Fred a gentle kiss on her lips before standing up and leaving. Passing knocks on the way out. Didn't mean to interrupt knock says but we did have an experiment scheduled for like 15 minutes ago. Winifred smiles I must have forgot I am so sorry I'll be there in just a second. Knots nods his head in states that usually happens when you have a dick in your mouth by the way you might want to wipe your chin I'll see you downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harmony is screaming gun name has gone is thrusting into her he's only halfway and her and yet the head of his dick is hitting her cervix how many does not mind though because with every thrust he is hitting her period with every stroke. Gun slows his thrusting to an even slow pace still massaging her clitoris would every thrust forward. Harmony climaxes grabbing hold of guns shoulders. I came your turn now. Baby we just got started. Harmony giggles. 3 hours later they're laying on their backs trying to catch their breath. Gun here's Harmony stomach. I guess my baby's hungry maybe a little bit Harmony replies. I know there's all night Chinese place there's sour chicken is to die for.

It seems like nowadays all I do is sit behind a desk fill out paperwork attend meetings. Angel things to himself feeling like he has Cabin Fever. He misses going out with his friends on missions like the good old days he misses Cordia. Just been a couple weeks since he found out she passed away. Maybe it was Darla. He doesn't know nowadays he knows he seems to be letting people he cares about that he loves that he wants to be with slip through his fingers. He's done it for almost over a hundred years with William. He feels guilty if William has changed everything about him because of his cruel words back in the day. I need to get out of the office he thinks to himself maybe a walk in the cool night air might settle my nerves bring me the clarity that I need.

Spike sitting at a little table in the strip club. A gentleman sets a glass full of alcohol in front of him. He looks up to see a gentleman standing with a kind smile on his face. He picks the glass top and says it towards the end of the table towards to gentleman stating no thanks mate. And might I add mate if you're into the mail riding why you in a Female Strip Club . I am bisexual and you're kind of giving off the same vibe. Only for one man mate. Otherwise it's strictly women Ergo the female strip club. Sounds like you're in love with a man you can't have so you're sleeping with women instead. Don't get me wrong Nate I love the ladies. That ever got a rise out of me for a better life of the word. And you're not him. My apologies to gentleman States. If you ever change your mind gentleman holds his hand out with a piece of paper. You can leave the paper on the table if you want but I will not be calling you. Maybe maybe not. Taking as an option you have if you ever change your mind. The gentleman lays the paper on the table. Spike starts talking about how he doesn't leave the strippers names are there actual given names. The gentleman nods and politely walks away.

Angel walks down the street ways looking on all the passerbys. He's been out maybe roughly 40 minutes. Deciding to duck into an alley way he walks for about roughly 15-20 minutes he hears a scream he runs in the direction that it comes from. Getting there he notices a woman crouched down next to a building and of course Spike fighting what looks like to be at least a six foot could be tooken as linebacker of a vampire. Watching the punches being thrown in the kicks given out finally guess the upper hand and steaks the vamp. The woman gets up and starts thanking him for rescuing her. Angels about to turn around and walk in the opposite direction when he hears Spike criticized woman her choice in shoes. Spike walks in his Direction Angel makes his presence known you know you could have been a little nicer. Wow isn't it mr. CEO and self. Get tired of signing checks did we. As a matter of fact I did I might start with not signing your. Very Cheeky Angel. Spike beanie hero is more than just saving people you have to be nice to them period or what Angel was she going to go around saying this guy saved my life but he's a complete ass. She should have been in the alley and she shouldn't be wearing 6 inch heels for god sakes. That's not your choice to make. It is if I have to save their lives. You don't have to do any things you don't want to do Spike you choose to come out here and do this. Don't you stay home and play Xbox or do whatever else you do. That does sound like a good idea mate the only problem is the man that supposed to be out here doing this decided that he was going to be a global sell out and actually side with the Enemy and send in front of a comfy desk in fat and flabby. You're starting to show you know. By the way your gut is starting to show as spikes is passing them being very cocky. You know why I'm at work for and heart Spike. You work for me Ergo you work for Will from how it is well so they will sell out so are you and I do not or ever will get fat. Spike's looks him up and down from head to toe. Are you sure about that mate cuz you look kind of heavier than the last time I saw you. Angel puts his hands on his hips. And just shakes his head back and forth looking to the side with complete annoyance on his face. Play on the other hand if he was looking at spike in paying attention at that moment he would have noticed spikes attention is kind of below the belt at the moment. Well if you don't need me for anything I'm going to be on my Merry way. Spike goes Turn Around. Spike weight Angel States. Why don't you come for a walk with me. A walk. You know we can walk around the bed talk about old times. Why are you out here angel. I kind of got Cabin Fever I'm sick and tired of sitting up in the office been a long time since I've been out walking streets. I thought since I ran into you then maybe you would like to join. Maybe grab a bite to eat. Swipe eyes Angel suspiciously wonders what's going on in that caveman shape head of his. Do I get to choose the restaurant. Depends on what you choose. Sounds like the good old days. With her even such thing as the good old days with us. There were a couple good ones Spike admits. He puts his hands in the pockets of his coat and wraps it around him. Angel has noticed that he's been doing that a lot nowadays. And wonders when exactly he started this habit.

I always did like it when it was just the two of us. You know without the girls. I liked watching all the event ways you would think of to murder and Massacre Spike continues. I think I still would like spending time with you one-on-one without anyone around without the murder in Massacre. Angel is took in the back by this. I always liked you poems. I guess I really should have told you that back in the day maybe you would have not stopped. Angel you like Billy mantle. You know spike a lot of people like Billy and there's a lot of people out there they would have loved you poems and enjoy them as much as I did. You let the few individuals that you were around at the time determined if you were good or bad. I don't know about you but I have a nickname that stayed with me through the centuries about how bad my poems were. Spike walks ahead of Angel a few steps. People can be cruel all Angel says. How do you feel about Chinese. The people mate or the food. I'm going to make a blonde comment and I know it's not your natural hair color. What's that supposed to mean. Chinese food Spike how do you feel about Chinese food there's a little restaurant about three blocks from here that's pretty good. Spiked shrugs his shoulders lead the way mate.

Author notes: again I apologize I know my writing can be a little hard to read and follow and understand. I will make an attempt to make them a little easier. Not a big user of commas stuff like that. I have so many stories going on in my head and several other stories that I'm writing and I really don't have anyone to run ideas by. I'm doing the best I can with the updates. I'd love reviews good or bad but please no trolling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After arriving at the restaurant and being seated they notice that harmony and gun we're across the way. What's wrong . Harmony and gun are here. Where. Over there angel points. Well let's say hi. Spike gets up and walks over to their table. Hey mates. Harmony looks up and States what are you doing here. Angel brought me here I guess we're going to have a bite to eat. Gun charms in angels actually going to eat it something besides blood. Don't get me wrong Spike I know you do but it's very rare for Angel to do that. What's the occasion. I mean is there a case going on that we should know of about the restaurant are you waiting for somebody client coming. Nope and no angel wanted to come to a Chinese restaurant and asked me if I wanted to come on. Said he got sick of sitting in that office all day long. Hey guys what are you doing here the year Angel ask. Just having a little dinner with my baby here what's up with you guys gun explains. Angel not his head in understanding. Angel tabs on spikes jacket. Why don't we go back to our table and let these two lovebirds have a peaceful dinner. So you seen they can't have a peaceful dinner with this here. Spike! Gun speaks up you know Angel it's okay if you want to join us it's not a big deal. No means bike have her own table you guys enjoy your evening he Spike by the elbow and drags back to the table. Angel I was just joking get off already. I'll get off when I'm putting ready to. How would you like it if I told you when to come. Spike looks at angel with confusion eyes face for a few moments. Angel what are you talkin about. Angel realizing what he said. Let's just sit down and Order. They both take a seat Spike except the menu. What's a dish that I like called again. How am I supposed to know Angel complains.

The waiter finally arrives. May I take your order sir. Some sake for the both of us I'll have to sweet and sour chicken and stir-fry vegetables. I think I'll have some dumplings into stir fried rice Spike says do you have any onions. Sir you would like to have some onions in your stir-fry. No make those bleeding onions that you know what I'm talking about it's a whole onion and it looks like blossom. Spike they don't have those here. What are you talkin by until they do have some American food here their burgers and stuff see if I flipped the menu over the show angel. Sirs we do have onions that we can put in the stir-fry but what you're describing we do not serve my apologies. Do you have any Jeff Daniels. Spike! What! Angel take spikes menu out of his hand and hands both menus to the waiter. Informed him that that would be the inclusion of their orders. The waiter takes the menus biles graciously and walks away. You know I didn't come here with you to be snack what's your bleeding problem anyway. I ordered a sake sake has alcohol in it. I know that angel! I just wanted some Jack Daniels.

About 17 minutes later. The orders arrived at the table. Will there be anything else gentleman. No thank you this will be all. Angel States! very well sir I'll come around once you finish with the check. Angel pours him and Spike both a cup full of sake. Thanks mate. Spike lipstick up to his lips. And takes a sip. When he's done he holds the cup in his hand and he looks at it licking his lips and nodding. Not bad don't you say. Still want that Jack Daniels. Can you get drunk off this. If you drink enough of it you can Angel response. With that Spike Downs the rest of the cup of the sake with one gulp. What is it with you and the drinking you been doing that for like forever thank God you dead or you would have already died from liver disease. I don't know mate. It kind of makes things easier for a while self-medication you know. Angel looks down in his food takes a Chopsticks and takes his first bite. Well I guess I might as well dig in myself Spike thinks to himself. They eat and talk and drink for about 45 minutes to an hour. Around this time the waiter drops check off with two fortune cookies. Spike grabs the first of the Two fortune cookies in starts cracking in open. Let's see what my fortune is he says out loud to no one particular. He takes the piece of paper out of the fortune cookie and looks at the red lettering. **Your lover thinks that you're on attainable you need to prove that you are or you will lose them**. What's your say mate. Angel stairs is Spike for a few moments that is not what that actually says! he stays.!

Spike throws the fortune paper in the middle of the table will look for yourself mate that's exactly what it says. Angel picks up the slip a piece of paper and reads it and to his amazement that actually does say that. He looks around the restaurant for a few seconds. Angel are you okay. Why I'm fine. Cuz you're kind of freaking out over a fortune. You know the random sayings they Mass produce right. Fortune tellers actually don't getting what I'm saying Angel Earth 2 Angel. Angel snacks at spite I know this Spike. Are you sure cuz you're kind of freaking out what is your say. Who cares and throws the piece of paper down on the table. Fine if you're not going to have the cookie then I am you reaches over and grab two angels cookie and cracks it open and takes the piece of paper out. **When you go on holiday you need to make sure you pack a sombrero.** Spiked stares at it for a few seconds I was going to freak out about this too. And put the piece of the cookie in his mouth. Angel picks up the check precedes to get out of the chair and inform Spike he's going to pay the bill in to wait for him at the table. I swear he thinks he's my father half the time. Spike mums to himself. Angel returns to find Spike sitting at the table still. You want to go to the movies or something. I aren't you would like to go see a play. There is one playing but it's too late to get a ticket now we're going to have to get it some other day. You want to go to a strip club and have drinks and put dollar bills down strippers panties. Angel looked at him for a second. You wouldn't come back to my place I have scotch but we can pick up some Jack Daniels on the way and maybe one of these blooming onions you wanted if you're still hungry. Sure thing mate but I actually would rather have some blood right now. I have some at the penthouse come on. Angel pulls the chair out as Spike go stand up. Spiked notices this. But keeps his mouth shut about it. Spike looks around the restaurant one last time and notices the Harmony and gone are locking lips tugs on Angels jacket. Look mate somebody looks like they're going to get lucky tonight. Angel looks in their Direction. Angel wants to put his arm around spiked shoulder period but instead just States let's get going.

Well at a convenience store. Angel comes to the checkout with bottle of Jack Daniels. We're going to need to go to a drugstore made after this. Why! Because the convenience store doesn't sell Lube. What do you need lube for. Well made for us unless you already have Lube at the penthouse. I'm not stupid angel. Sir are you going to buy that Jack Daniels. Angel turns to look at a woman in her mid-twenties behind the counter. Spike turns to her and ask how much love. I would have to scan it first but it should be about $25 but that particular one. Spike goes into his jacket and pulls out $30 and put it on the counter keep the change love. Grab the bottle out of the Angel's hand in heads for the door. Angel stands at the desk with a dumbstruck look on his face. Sir! I know this ain't any of my business but there is a drugstore about a couple of blocks from here. We only sell condoms. Angel goes to say something the young lady holds up her hand. Either way it isn't my business or my place to judge sir. Unless there's anything else I really have work to do. Angel goes to say something but decides not to and exits the liquor store. Spike is standing outside with the open bottle of Jack Daniels taking a big old Swig of it. Spiked notices him in States very casually. So where are we going to drugstore or not. Angel stares at him for a few minutes. I'll let you be at the top. All right mate. Angel say something. There's one a couple blocks from here. Spike brings the bottle back to his lips takes a sip. You good drive. Cuz I don't think I'm illegal anymore.

Angel and Spike finally make it back to the penthouse. Angel has Drug Store bag in his hand closes the door behind them and locks it. Spike is still carrying the bottle of Jack Daniels that is now 75% gone. Angel notices that he stumbles a little bit. He's obviously drunk Angel stays to himself. Angel follows him into the bedroom. Throws the bag onto the bed. Spike starts undressing because of the amount of alcohol he has drink it's very clumsy looking. After taking off his jacket and shirt he goes to push one of his boots off loses his balance and Falls backwards onto his behind. Laughing at himself as it was the funniest thing in the world. Angels stands with his hands on his hip and his head tilted to the side almost not believing this situation he's gotten himself into. He looks back to spike on the floor. Noticing but there seems to be tears running down his face. He drops his arms to his sides. Spike manages to get his shoes off. Falls back into the floor bringing his hands to his face to wipe the tears off his cheeks. We all know that you can laugh so hard that it makes teary-eyed. But you can tell the tears are not from laughter. Angel help me. With what. Please help me. Angels took in the back by this. He walks over to spike and kneels down. Spike turns his head to look at him. When he closes his eyes tears run inside his lids down the side of his cheeks. What's wrong! Kiss me! Bathe me! Lay with me! But do it now mate. I'm done waiting angel. No more chances. Angel not being quite sure if Spike just gave him an ultimatum or not. He goes to help Spike up. Spike grabs his wrist and brings his hand down to his groin. Using Angels hand to rub against his member. Angel stairs into his eyes. Spike's eyes just close. He starts first in his hips with the movement he's making with angels hand. Angel pulls his wrist free. Sets back onto his heels. He starts removing his jacket and shirt. Spike's eyes flutter open. Just in time to watch Angel throw his shirt to the floor. Angel sets back unto his behind removing his shoes. Spike lifts one leg and rubs it seductively against his other leg rubbing his foot on his calf and various motions. Angel goes to unbutton his pants and notices this. Also notice is Spike is rubbing his hand down his very well muscular abs bringing it up to his very erect nipples. Angel dies forward takes bikes face in his hand and presses his lips to his. Spike Parts his lips to let Angel Explorer. Tongue start intertwining. Spike brings his right hand to Angels trousers. Noticing that he's already got his button undone he slowly unzips them. And slides his hand in words finding his shaft he massages it the best you can in the tight quarter of environment. Angel stops a kiss for a moment to enjoy the field are spikes hand on his member. Angel grabs his wrist and pens it above his head. Touch me angel Spike says begging. I need you. Moving his body and very seductive ways. You said I was the top remember. Angel Whispers. So that means I'm in trouble. Spike shops for second to look into his eyes. With that he's pull Spike up to standing position with him. Angel goes to unbutton his pants Spike loses his balance and almost Falls backwards Angel catches him by wrapping an arm around his waist turn him fully around towards the edge of the bed he backs them up where he falls into a sitting position Angel pushes on his chest and he lays back period . Going back to his previous task of unbuttoning spikes trousers. And sliding them office steps down his bum down his thighs. Finally Yanks them free all together.

Angel has Spike slide up more onto the bed having in lay his head towards the headboard. Angel climbs onto the bed knee first. To he is above holding himself face-to-face to spike. He drops his head and lips for a kiss. And again Spike Parts his lips offering his tongue. Angel starts grinding his body against spikes. Love yourself my boy like you were doing on the floor. Let me feel you underneath me period Spike repeats his movements. Bringing his legs up and down with his wiggling throwing his head back between kisses exposing his neck. Angel takes the opportunity the drop his head and suckle on his jugular biting ever so softly with his blunt teeth. Rubs his hand over spikes right nipple rubbing circles around it and over it. Spike grabs him by the shoulder and brings his head up to kiss his shoulder licking and nibbling down to his bicep and taking his tongue with one swift motion licking all the way back up to his neck. The kisses and the caressing seem to go on forever. Angel is fully between spikes thighs now spike is grinding his hips upward rubbing his member and balls against his putting his legs around his thighs. Angel stops looks down bunch of spikes face look at me he orders and Spike a base. Roll onto your tummy. Angel lifts himself for Spike can a bay. Angel Paws a pillow from underneath the blanket and puts it under spikes pelvic bone. And grabbing the drug store bag taking a loop out taking out the box. Twisting the cap off and taking off the safety seal replacing the cap. Squeezing a general amount. Harding spikes butt cheeks and rubbing it against is pucker flower. Massaging every slightly he starts to push his middle finger into his waiting canal. When is finger is fully engulfed. He starts to move in and out slowly would study motion. Does that feel good. Weird is the only reply he gets from Spike. He adds another finger. Twisting as he is thrusting in and out. And then a third. With this he hears Spike moan. Feeling did he is a paired him enough. Aligns himself up and ever so gently pushes forward. Noticing the spike his tensed his muscles and facial expression he fully subtract his member and begins again. You repeat this several times until he notices spikes body relax fully. And then he starts pushing father inside his canal. He keeps his twisting slow and deep. Spike starts to moan and push his buttocks towards his pelvic bone trying to meet his thrust . Angel hooks his arm underneath spikes pelvic bone above the pillow hanging some backwards onto his knees. Grabs his hips with his hand. Speeding up his movement. God yes here Spike yell out. They go on for nearly an hour the Four Angels final twist he pushes himself into Spike with so much momentum and it pushes Spike Forward onto his stomach bully. Covering spike body tiredly. Angel lace on Spike for civil minutes catching his breath feeling his member soften. He goes to get up pulling his flaccid member from Spice canal. Like himself next to spike on his back. Never took you for a selfish lover mate not even a reach-around. Give me a minute. Then I'm going to flip you over. Good recovery! time you can say that angel mentions. 7 minutes go by Angel has Spike laying in the back. Angel crawls on top of Spike spike goes to spread his legs around angel angel stops him puts one knee between his legs lowers himself to spikes waiting member period. Looking at Spike the whole time he slipped Spike into his mouth going all the way to the base and back up again you repeat this about 10 times and starts sucking and licking the shaft and balls. Take him fully into his mouth again. Going all the way down to the shaft and back up again and speeding up his movement will massaging his balls in his left hand. Sparky looks down and watches him do so. Finally Spike to size just to enjoy the sensation and closes his eyes engulfs himself and feeling of pleasure building in him. Angel feel Spike bulk his hips a couple times. Spike's moaning increases. Angel notices the spike is trying not to throw his hips up words he feels little jerks now and then. Spike feels his climax building. Angel hear Spike holler out there he's going to come. Now meet now. Angel here's a warning but two sides to an ort letting spikes seed shoot down his throat. Making very soft licking and moments. Feeling spikes aftershocks. Spy tries to Angel to stop at this point he's just too sensitive for him to be down there. Kiss Me Angel Spike shouts out. Angel comes up until his body lowering his lips to hers if I can taste himself in his mouth. Can I stay here tonight Angel here Spike whisper. As long as you let me be top tomorrow as well. You're such a control freak.


	14. THE END

**The end!**

 _Author's notes: this was my very first fanfiction! I apologize if it wasn't any good! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I couldn't think of anything else! So I'm just going to end the story here! Please I would love to hear reviews on it! Let me know the part you like! the part you didn't like! what you thought! What I could have did differently in the story!_


End file.
